


Houseful

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [85]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animals, Derek With Cats, Derek With Dogs, Derek is a Softie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words door, well, strong.





	Houseful

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/176958251909/the-sterekdrabbles-challenge-for-today-was-a-lot)

It started when Stiles walked through the door and saw Derek drying a scraggly kitten. She was a cute little thing with her patches of orange and brown. The look on Derek’s face would have melted any heart of ice. 

Two months later, little Callie ruled the house.

Next came the puppy with a broken leg. “What was I supposed to do? She was stuck in a well,” Derek had said. Lolly and Callie became best friends.

Then Derek came home with an orphaned fawn, and Stiles knew it was time for a bigger, and stronger, house in the woods.


End file.
